1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to living supplies, and more particularly, to an auxiliary product for holding a cup which is used to fill high-temperature or hot beverages.
2. Description of Related Arts
Beverage shops and/or coffee shops for selling beverages and coffee, usually use paper-cups for customers packing with hot beverages. Generally, walls of the paper-cups are relatively thin and the heat-insulation effect is common. If wanting to drink a cup of hot beverage which is just taken by hands, the cup is very hot and difficult to be held. A common solution is attaching a cup sleeve when selling the hot beverage, and the cup sleeve is made of thin corrugated paper and sleeved in the middle of a cup to be isolated from heat and be conveniently held by hands. However, a problem of the conventional cup sleeve is that, the cup sleeve for isolating from the heat is prone to slide down from an original fit and proper location of the cup to a placing plane when the cup with the cup sleeve is placed on the placing plane, such as dining table, work table or other plane surfaces. Thus, the cup sleeve losses the function for protecting people from being heated by the cup filled with the hot beverage.
When the hot beverage is poured into the cup, the material between the cup and the cup sleeve which should be closely contacted with each other, are thermal-expanded non-uniformly, thus an airflow layer is generated therebetween, and the airflow layer is prone to slide the cup sleeve down from the original-designed proper location. Therefore, it should vigorously sleeve the cup sleeve on the cup before taking up the cup which is filled with the hot beverage, so as to closely clutch the cup sleeve on the cup. However, once the cup is laid down, the cup sleeve is slid to the plane where the cup is placed, and if taking up the cup again, the above actions must be repeated to push the cup sleeve to the original location of the cup, thus it can safely hold the cup filled with the hot beverage. Therefore, when using the conventional cup sleeve, it may not only continuously repeat some actions, but also lean the cup and spill the hot beverage to heat the user himself, or spill the hot beverage to pollute or damage peripheral books, documents, and/or clothing, in the process of pushing the cup sleeve to the original location of the cup which is filled with the hot beverage. This is a very severe problem for the user. In addition, if considering from the business factors, if the user always looks at the cup and continuously adjust the cup and the cup sleeve when carrying on the business conversation or on some social occasions, it is very embarrassing and unpleasant.
A conventional solution method is provided, which is coating viscous glue in the inner of the cup sleeve. The viscous glue is melted when heating, thus when the cup sleeve is sleeved on the cup, the temperature of the hot beverage melt the viscous glue to bond the cup sleeve on the cup. However, a new problem is generated, that is, when the beverage is cooled, the cup sleeve is difficult to be taken out from the cup. Furthermore, if not needing the cup sleeve, the user still needs to take the cup with the cup sleeve, and throw away the cup with the cup sleeve after drink the beverage completely. Therefore, the cup sleeve with the viscous glue is difficult to be taken out, and it is disadvantage to recovery and environmental. The conventional paper cup, the cup cover and the cup sleeve are made of the paper, which may recovery to be used again. The viscous glue is a non-environmental material such that the cup sleeve with the viscous glue adds the non-environmental material in the environmental material. It not only increases the cost, but also is not environmental. Therefore, the present invention is providing a simple and environmental solution to solve the above problems.